The Sound of Twilight
by RawrMeansILoveYouInDino
Summary: This is my first entry ever! I am so excited! They are songs I know and put Twilight Lyrics to them...hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_A Whole New (Terrifying) World_

TTTO: _A Whole New World _(From _Aladdin_)

**A/N: **Twilight's song – yay! I hope you all like it – it's Bella's and Edward's POV. Review, please. For me *Alice's pleading face no one can refuse.*

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer Owns All! (SMOA) I don't even think I own my laptop! Ha ha xD!

Edward (E): I can show you my world,  
It's shimmering, but terrifying,  
Tell me, Bella, why don't I see fear in your eyes?

I should open your eyes,  
To the monster that I am,  
But I'm a selfish creature, too, and need to keep you near,  
In my whole new world, (for you)  
With you it's been turned upside down,  
I know it's for real,  
That you're not running and screaming,  
And I can't be dreaming,  
Because I can't

Bella (B): A whole new world,  
You can dazzle me in ways I never knew  
But when I'm with you,  
I know it's so true,  
That I am in a whole new world with you

E: Now you're in my terrifying world

B: You're an unbelievable sight,  
You give me indescribable feelings,  
I feel like I'm soaring, toppling, in your stride,  
But then I feel sick after the ride,  
In this whole new world

E: Next time close your eyes,

B: Next time? I think I will be sick,

E: Don't worry, love, you'll get better

B: I feel like I'm on a shooting star,  
I've come so far,  
And it's too late for the way I feel about you,

E: In this whole new world,  
B: You know I hate to be surprised,  
E: I have a new horizon,  
B: Well, this one is better,  
E&B: Well conquer bad times, here and there,  
And there's still time to spare,  
So let me share our whole new world with you.

E: In my terrifying world,

B: It's a wonderful world,

E: I disagree,

B: With you, it's a wondrous place,

E&B: For you and me.


	2. Chapter 2

**What hurts the most – Edward  
****TTTO: What Hurts The Most (Rascal Flatts version)  
A/N: New Moon Song! This is from Edward's POV...I hope you like it...R&R please *Alice's pleading face NO ONE can refuse  
****Disclaimer: SMOA! I don't even think I own my laptop :)!**

I I can take the rain on my tousled, bronze hair,  
That don't bother me.  
As long as it's best for you cuz I care,  
I'm not afraid to cry,  
Every once in a while,  
Even though I know that the tears won't come.  
No matter how hard I try,  
Everyday I try, to act like I'm okay,  
But that façade won't stay,

And what hurts the most,  
Was I couldn't get close  
And having to say,  
That I needed to go away  
And that I didn't want you  
Which is far from true,  
And just seeing that loving you,  
Is what I couldn't do

It's hard to take the pain of seeing you everywhere I go  
I can't handle it  
In every lover's mind I try to stay away because I'm alone  
Still harder  
My control – slipping,  
I fall off when I heard that you died  
I run to Volterra but you really live  
Then you come and save me  
And I'm where I belong

And what hurts the most,  
Was I couldn't get close  
And having to say,  
That I needed to go away  
And that I didn't want you  
Which is far from true,  
And just seeing that loving you,  
Is what I couldn't do

And just seeing that loving you,  
Is what I couldn't do


	3. Chapter 3

_Born To Be a Vamp_

TTTO of: _Born To Entertain_ (From _Ruthless_)

**(A/N): This was the first one written. hehe. This is Eclipse, and it might actually be funny...so, please... REVIEW (and read, too – duh). Oh and anything in (parenthesis) is what is spoken**

**Disclaimer: SMOA! I don't even think I own my laptop! Ha ha xD!**

Some girls like to dress like a tramp,

When I try I look far from a champ,

I was born to be a vamp, (how ya doin?)

Some girls prefer to help Alice clean (hah!)

I'd rather have Edward's virtuous mien,

I was born to be a vamp (where ya from?)

Instead of walking, I'll go a-sprintin',

And in the sunlight, I'll be a-glintin',

Carlisle says he'll change me after graduation day,

So, (Emmett) don't get to comfy laughing at me,

Cuz one of these days I'll be like you, you'll see,

I was born to drink animal's blood (break!)

Not only vampires – over the hill,

Abstain from human's blood – by their own will,

I'll be a true Cullen in just a matter of time (and not much of it!)

By now you've guessed why I'm so annoyed,

By Edward keeping me a – humanoid,

I was born to go on an animal hunt

And to make-out with Edward, without a cold-front,

So (Eddie) strike out your teeth,

The ones you seem to hide with a sheath,

Cuz, I was born to....be a vamp!


	4. Chapter 4

**I Kissed a Vamp**

**A/N: Okay, I had to do this – I know, it's old but tell me if you like it! Cuz I do!**** R&R please *Alice's pleading face NO ONE can refuse  
Disclaimer: SMOA! I don't even think I own my laptop :)! Oh and this isn't in order anynmore...**

TTTO: I Kissed a Girl by: Katy Perry

This was sorta what I planned

But not my one intention.

I got so brave, your hair in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious, for you,

Caught my attention

I kissed a vamp

And I liked it

The taste of his honey-sun chapstick

I kissed a vamp

Just to try it

Don't worry I don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

I guess I'm in love tonight

I kissed a vamp

And I liked it

(I liked it)

No, I don't even know your full name

It doesn't matter

I'm like your experimental game

Just human/vamp nature

It's not what good girls do

Not how they should behave

My head gets so confused

Hard to obey

I kissed a vamp

And I liked it

The taste of his honey-sun chapstick

I kissed a vamp

Just to try it

Don't worry I don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

I guess I'm in love tonight

I kissed a vamp

And I liked it

(I liked it)

You vamps you are so magical

Pale skin, red lips, so kissable

Hard to resist, so touchable

Too good to deny it

Ain't no big deal its innocent

I kissed a vamp

And I liked it

The taste of his honey-sun chapstick

I kissed a vamp

Just to try it

Don't worry I don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

I guess I'm in love tonight

I kissed a vamp

And I liked it

(I liked it)


End file.
